Influenza viruses are one of the most ubiquitous viruses present in the world, affecting both humans and livestock. Influenza results in an economic burden, morbidity and even mortality, which are significant.
The influenza virus is an RNA enveloped virus with a particle size of about 125 nm in diameter. It consists basically of an internal nucleocapsid or core of ribonucleic acid (RNA) associated with nucleoprotein, surrounded by a viral envelope with a lipid bilayer structure and external glycoproteins. The inner layer of the viral envelope is composed predominantly of matrix proteins and the outer layer mostly of host-derived lipid material. Influenza virus comprises two surface antigens, glycoproteins neuraminidase (NA) and haemagglutinin (HA), which appear as spikes, 10 to 12 nm long, at the surface of the particles. It is these surface proteins, particularly the haemagglutinin that determine the antigenic specificity of the influenza subtypes. Virus strains are classified according to host species of origin, geographic site and year of isolation, serial number, and, for influenza A, by serological properties of subtypes of HA and NA. 16 HA subtypes (HI-HI6) and nine NA subtypes (N1-N9) have been identified for influenza A viruses. Viruses of all HA and NA subtypes have been recovered from aquatic birds, but only three HA subtypes (HI, H2, and H3) and two NA subtypes (N1 and N2) have established stable lineages in the human population since 1918. Only one subtype of HA and one of NA are recognised for influenza B viruses.
Influenza A viruses evolve and undergo antigenic variability continuously. A lack of effective proofreading by the viral RNA polymerase leads to a high rate of transcription errors that can result in amino-acid substitutions in surface glycoproteins. This is termed “antigenic drift”. The segmented viral genome allows for a second type of antigenic variation. If two influenza viruses simultaneously infect a host cell, genetic reassortment, called “antigenic shift” may generate a novel virus with new surface or internal proteins. These antigenic changes, both ‘drifts’ and ‘shifts’ are unpredictable and may have a dramatic impact from an immunological point of view as they eventually lead to the emergence of new influenza strains and that enable the virus to escape the immune system causing the well known, almost annual, epidemics. Both of these genetic modifications have caused new viral variants responsible for pandemic in humans.
Influenza viruses cause epidemics almost every winter, with infection rates for type A or B virus as high as 40% over a six-week period. Influenza infection results in various disease states, from a sub-clinical infection through mild upper respiratory infection to a severe viral pneumonia. Typical influenza epidemics cause increases in incidence of pneumonia and lower respiratory disease as witnessed by increased rates of hospitalization or mortality. The severity of the disease is primarily determined by the age of the host, his immune status and the site of infection.
Elderly people, 65 years old and over, are especially vulnerable, accounting for 80-90% of all influenzarelated deaths in developed countries. Individuals with underlying chronic diseases are also most likely to experience such complications. Young infants also may suffer severe disease. These groups in particular therefore need to be protected. Besides these ‘at risk’-groups, the health authorities are also recommending to vaccinate healthy adults who are in contact with elderly persons.
Current treatment options for influenza include vaccination, and chemotherapy or chemoprophylaxis with anti-viral medications. Vaccination against influenza with an influenza vaccine is often recommended for high-risk groups, such as children and the elderly, or in people that have asthma, diabetes, or heart disease. However, it is possible to get vaccinated and still get influenza. The vaccine is reformulated each season for a few specific influenza strains but cannot possibly include all the strains actively infecting people in the world for that season. It takes about six months for the manufacturers to formulate and produce the millions of doses required to deal with the seasonal epidemics; occasionally, a new or overlooked strain becomes prominent during that time and infects people although they have been vaccinated (as by the H3N2 Fujian flu in the 2003-2004 influenza season). It is also possible to get infected just before vaccination and get sick with the very strain that the vaccine is supposed to prevent, as the vaccine takes about two weeks to become effective. Further, the effectiveness of these influenza vaccines is variable. Due to the high mutation rate of the virus, a particular influenza vaccine usually confers protection for no more than a few years. A vaccine formulated for one year may be ineffective in the following year, since the influenza virus changes rapidly over time, and different strains become dominant.
Antiviral drugs (e.g. neuraminidase inhibitors or M2 inhibitors) can also be used to treat influenza, but viruses can develop resistance to the standard antiviral drugs. Thus, there is still a need for drugs for treating influenza infections, such as for drugs with reduced sensitivity to viral titer.